


Winner Gets Anything He Wants

by mousapelli



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: writetomyheart, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, pointless competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sora wins a bet during their afternoon off and as a consequence gets to tell Riku exactly what he wants in bed later. The joke's on Sora: doing exactly what Sora wants is what Riku would have asked for even if he had won.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154
Collections: write to my heart





	Winner Gets Anything He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> The first thousand words of this or so was written for Shiritori weeks and weeks ago, but for some reason it took me ages to get it finished. This features a Sora/Riku who are established but haven't quite done all the sex things yet. They're working on it! 
> 
> At least three of you have been suffering under listening to me complain about this for the last month+ but I'm not sure if you want named in my NSFW fic notes, so, you know who you are ♥

"Can so," Sora retorted, sleepy from picnic sandwiches but never too sleepy to compete over trivialities. "From right here."

Lying shoulder to shoulder with Sora on the blanket, Riku considered the apples dotting the tree above them. Wind stirred the bright green leaves, revealing flashes of blue sky between them. Riku's thumb rubbed idly over Sora's knuckles. "One spell. Highest apple wins."

"Winner gets anything he wants."

"Done," Riku agreed. "But I'm going first."

"Be my guest, _Master_ Riku." Sora gave the title a teasing lilt that earned him a narrow look out of the corner of Riku's eye. 

Riku pulled his hand free of Sora's to hold it over his head like he was wayfinding, judging distance. Sora turned his head to watch Riku take aim, their faces close enough on the blanket that he could count Riku's eyelashes. He looked charmingly serious with his eyes narrowed in concentration, lips pressed together. Sora waited until Riku opened his mouth to cast his spell, then blew a stream of air right into Riku's ear. 

"FiraaAGH!" Riku spluttered, spell jerking to the side. Sora laughed as a few half-scorched leaves fluttered down to them. "Dammit, Sora!"

"Your FACE," Sora snickered, yelping when Riku jabbed him in the side right at Sora's ticklish weak point. "Ok, ok! I'll be good!" 

"That'll be the day," Riku said, rolling his eyes. He gave Sora one more warning look before taking aim again. "Fire!"

The spell shot true this time, searing through the stem of an apple a respectable distance up the tree. Sora watched it drop with a heavy _whump_ into the grass off to the left of their blanket. 

"Your turn," Riku said smugly. "Top that."

"I'll top something all right," Sora retorted without any heat, already eyeing up his own apple. There was a good one right above them, a few leaves in the way; Riku hadn't gone for it because the leaves would have absorbed the fire spell. Sora had a different tactic. He pointed his finger at it with his thumb stuck up, like when they were children playing guns. "Haste!"

"What the—" Riku asked, but Sora's spell was already working. The leaves nearest the apple aged from green to yellow, curling up, while the apple ripened just enough to drop it from its stem, sending it hurtling down towards Riku's face.

"Stop!" Sora cast, making the apple freeze a foot above them. He reached up to pluck it out of the air and brandished it at Riku. "Tada~."

"That was two spells," Riku said with a frown, ever the sore loser. Catching Sora's hand, Riku leaned up to take a bite from the apple. While chewing, he asked, "How did you know that would work?"

"Duh, that works on all fruit if it's not ripe enough," Sora answered. He pulled himself to a sitting position to crunch off a bite of apple himself. It was sweet and sunwarm - Enchanted Dominion apples were always the best. Riku was still staring at him. "What? You never Hasted a banana that was still green?"

"I have never in my life cast Haste on a banana," Riku said, voice so flat that Sora burst into peals of laughter. 

"Keyblade Master Riku, still waits for bananas to get ripe like a chump," Sora said fondly, offering Riku another bite of the apple. Riku took the apple from him, then caught Sora's wrist with his free hand just as Sora was about to run fruit-sticky fingers through Riku's hair. He shifted his head over onto Sora's thigh. 

"So what prize will your majesty be claiming from me?" Riku asked, twisting his hand in Sora's and linking their fingers to keep Sora's sticky hand out of trouble. "I can offer you a flower crown. Perhaps to serenade you with a ballad praising your wit and skill?"

"Don't you threaten me with your singing," Sora said, leaning forward for another bite when Riku raised the apple for him. "I'll tell you when I come up with something good enough."

They whiled away the rest of their afternoon off in the shade of the apple tree, until the sun went down. With no hurry to get back to their room at the Mysterious Tower, they took the long way through Twilight Town, stopping for ice cream (Rock Crunch for Sora, Spark Lemon for Riku, normal flavors unlike _some_ people) and complaining about how awful the ice cream stick jokes always were. 

"What does Buzz Lightyear like to read?" Sora read off his stick before putting it back in his mouth to suck off the chocolate covering the answer.

"The…orbit-tuaries?" Riku guessed, making Sora splutter.

"Riku! That's terrible!" Sora said, punching Riku in the arm. He looked down at his stick. "Comet books, oof," he read, and Riku groaned. 

"I refuse to read mine out loud," Riku announced, tossing his stick into a trash bin on the way by. "Other than to tell you the punchline was 'Moby Duck.'" 

Back in their room, Sora spent a long, hot shower thinking about what exactly he did want from Riku. There were an awful lot of possibilities the two of them had discovered in the recent weeks of sharing a bed semi-regularly; Sora lingered over several of them in turn as he washed his hair in a daydream-slow haze until the whole bathroom was filled with steam. 

By the time Sora stepped out of the bathroom, he was flushed from more than hot water. He was pleased to find Riku already sprawled in bed, in the tank top and lucky emblem-patterned pajama pants he usually slept in, scrolling through his Kingstagram feed with one hand. For a moment, Sora stood in the door looking Riku over, affection and heat welling up in his chest at Riku's relaxed pose, the defined muscles of his arms, the wayward pieces of hair falling out of his ponytail and into his eyes. 

Riku looked up to meet Sora's eyes, one eyebrow raised. "That was a long shower. Any hot water left for the brooms?"

Sora crossed the room and rolled into bed beside Riku, humming at Riku's warmth against Sora's bare skin as he curled up against Riku's side. "I was thinking about what I wanted for winning earlier." 

He was trying for _alluring_ or _seductive_ , but it didn't seem like it worked, because it only pulled a dry chuckle from Riku. Riku reached across Sora to set his phone on the nightstand, then flopped across Sora's chest heavily, pinning him down. 

"A full night's sleep sounds great." He dropped his forehead against Sora's collarbone and closed his eyes, as if perfectly content to spend the night that way, on top of the blankets and with his feet hanging off the end of the bed. "Such a sensible request for your prize, that's why I love you." 

"Nice try, buddy," Sora said, working fingers into the base of Riku's ponytail to lift his head back up. "You said anything I wanted."

"Did I? Sounds foolish of me," Riku said. Sora gave him a flat, unimpressed look, and Riku blinked innocently. "Is there something you want?"

"Riku." Sora squirmed under Riku's weight, not because he didn't like it, but because it shouldn't take a genius to figure out why your shower-damp boyfriend had climbed naked into bed with you. 

Riku, unbelievably, was still managing an innocent, mildly puzzled expression. "What? I'm not a mindreader."

" _Riku_ ," Sora insisted, starting to blush. Just to have something to fidget with, Sora tugged the elastic out of Riku's hair, brushing fingers through the fine strands. "C'mon. You know what."

"Yeah." Riku's expression softened, but his gaze stayed stubborn. "But I still want you to say. 'Anything you want' could be…you know, anything."

Sora colored even darker, biting down on his lower lip. It was new, the two of them trying to talk about sex instead of just fumbling through it at warp speed. Sora had a hard time putting any of it into words, even when it was just him and Riku. He struggled especially when Riku asked what he wanted before they even got started, when Sora was perfectly pleased to just let it turn out however felt best in the moment. 

The trouble was that Sora liked _everything_. Sora liked it when sex was a confused rush, and just as much when Riku went slow to tease him. He liked getting Riku worked up until he was too loud, but also the times when Riku was quiet so that only Sora could hear. Bossing Riku around was hot, but sometimes Riku held Sora's wrists down and ordered him to stop squirming and it was _perfect_. How was he supposed to choose between all that stuff?

"You don't have to," Riku offered. The tease had dropped out of his voice, and he was watching Sora's face closely. Sora could see him trying to figure out if this was one of those times when Sora didn't feel like talking. They'd been happening more often lately, times when the only thing that could drag Sora out of his own anxious thoughts was Riku's hands or mouth. 

"That's not it," Sora reassured, letting go of Riku's hair to cup his face, running thumbs over Riku's cheekbones. "I'm thinking. Gimme a sec."

Sora knew there wasn't a wrong answer; he could name anything for the sake of naming something and Riku would do it. But it seemed like there might be a really good answer if Sora were just smart enough to come up with it. It was just incredibly hard to think when Riku turned his head to kiss Sora's palm, eyes low-lidded, the flicker of his tongue wet and warm and…

"Do you need some multiple choice up there or something?" Riku asked, back to teasing. Sora gave him a ruffled glance. Holding Sora's gaze, Riku wrapped lips around Sora's thumb, his tongue pleasantly rough against the pad of it. 

"Quit distracting me," Sora complained breathlessly. Riku smirked around Sora's thumb, one of his hands sliding underneath Sora. He dragged fingertips over the ticklish spot at the small of Sora's back, and Sora twitched up against Riku's chest, teeth clenched against a groan. "Nngh, you."

"Me," Riku agreed. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Sora's wrist. "Come on, tell me. Please?" His eyes were fond and a little unsure, as if Riku was asking Sora a question he didn't know how to put into words either. 

That was it, Sora realized fuzzily, watching the way pink was dusting Riku's cheeks cutely. Maybe Riku wasn't asking for some kind of bullet point sex agenda, but just some reassurance that he was guessing Sora's mood correctly. Thinking about it like that, it was easier for Sora to put a finger on not what he wanted, but how he wanted it. 

Close together. Warm. Lazy. Riku's weight pressing him down, safe. Maybe it was a selfish request, but Sora could make it up to Riku after.

"Can you just…mm." Sora's breath caught as Riku dragged his hand up Sora's spine, fingers tracing every bump and dip. "Take care of me? I wanna stay like this."

"Yeah," Riku agreed quickly, shifting his weight up onto his elbows to kiss Sora firmly. Sora relaxed into Riku's grip, relieved that had been good enough.

More than good enough, if the intensity of Riku's kiss was any indication. Sora curled his arms around Riku's neck and melted into the attention. Riku's lips were soft against Sora's, whose were always rough from chewing on them, the press of their mouths together slow, slick. Riku slid a hand up into Sora's hair, fingers winding in the damp strands, licking at Sora's lower lip until Sora opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He was light-headed by the time Riku let him breathe, dragging lips down along Sora's jaw. 

"Right answer?" Sora asked. Riku's response was to bite down gently on the lobe of Sora's ear, rolling Sora's guard earring over his tongue. Sora squirmed against him, laughing at the tickle of it even as it made his arms goosebump, until Riku worked a knee in between Sora's thighs and shifted his weight over to press Sora down more firmly. He tugged Sora's earring a little harder. "Riku!"

"Shh, I'm taking care of you," Riku lifted his head to say, smirking. Sora let his arms slide down from Riku's shoulders and stretched out on his back, letting Riku look all he liked as Riku pulled his tank top off. "Should I get the light?"

"It's fine," Sora said. He still felt a little shy about leaving the lights on, but he liked watching Riku, plus they elbowed or kneed each other a lot less when they could actually see. Sora covered for his shyness by asking imperiously, "Weren't you in the middle of something?"

"Brat," Riku chuckled. He leaned in to press his mouth against Sora's neck, Sora tipping his head back with a sigh to give him more room. "Think I was about here."

Riku took his time mapping Sora's skin with his mouth and hands, and for once Sora didn't feel like rushing him. It had been a couple weeks since they'd had enough time to take it slow, long enough that Sora felt like he was buzzing just from Riku's skin against his own. Riku grazed his teeth gently over the hollow of Sora's throat, hands stroking down Sora's side, and even that pulled a muffled groan from Sora. 

"Mmhmm," Sora encouraged when Riku shifted lower and licked at Sora's nipple. He got his fingers back into Riku's hair, pressing his head down for more, until he felt Riku's teeth graze his skin. "Mmmm."

Riku was cautious about leaving marks, always apologetic about hurting Sora, and Sora hadn't figured out how to explain that he liked the tiny spark of hurt as much as keeping the marks afterwards. But sometimes, if he distracted Riku enough to forget about being careful, Riku did it just right by accident. 

"S'good," Sora said, voice wavering as Riku sucked a little harder. Sora's ears were going hot at talking like that, but the way Riku shivered against him immediately was worth a little embarrassment. "Like that. Can go harder." Sora felt the flicker of hesitation in Riku, the split-second of pause like he'd caught his breath. "Please?"

He felt a bubble of disappointment as Riku lifted his mouth, but Riku only shifted to seal his mouth over a patch of skin just beside Sora's nipple. He sucked harder here, letting his teeth scrape, and Sora whined encouragement, arching up again him. When Riku finally released the skin with a soft _pop_ , there was a slick, red mark, dark enough that it might last.

"Ok?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, scratching nails gently against Riku's scalp in the way he knew Riku liked. One of Riku's hands drifted down Sora's side, settling on his hip and thumbing the crease of Sora's thigh. "You're already pink all over. It's so cute."

"Dooon't," Sora said in mild protest, his blush growing hotter just from Riku calling attention to it. He wanted Riku to put his mouth back on his skin instead of running it, wanted Riku to mark him again, in other places. Too tongue-tied to ask for that, Sora pulled Riku's head down, his mouth against Sora's collarbone. The thin skin there would bruise spectacularly if Riku would just…

But Riku seemed to have collected himself; instead of biting down he dragged wet kisses up the sharp jut of bone there, nibbling just hard enough to leave a trail of small red marks that started disappearing as soon as he'd made them. Sora tried to grumble, but it came out as a stuttered breath instead as Riku grazed a hand up Sora's side, fingertips teasing at the ticklish spot just at the bottom of Sora's ribs. 

"More," Sora encouraged, letting go of Riku's hair to touch his face instead. Sora traced his thumb along Riku's hairline, the shallow dip of his temple, the delicate curve of his ear. Riku lifted his head just enough to look at Sora, his eyes low-lidded, bright with affection. Heat rose in Sora's chest at the sight of Riku focused only on him, how Riku had gone still as if waiting for Sora to tell him what to do. Sora didn't want to keep him waiting. "Come on, already. Touch me."

Riku's mouth rose into a half-smile, as if he were about to tease, but then he slid his left hand along Sora's skin. He let his palm rest flat on Sora's belly for a second, just long enough for Sora to feel the heat and bigness of it, before finally wrapping his hand around Sora's dick. Riku stroked him slowly, and Sora's breath caught in his throat at the drag of Riku's keyblade calluses. He rolled his hips up, trying to hustle Riku's pace, but Riku's grip stayed the same, a steady, delicious drag. 

"Ask for it," Riku said. 

"Go faster," Sora muttered, still shy but almost turned on enough to start ignoring that. 

"No."

"What?" Sora peeled his eyes open to glare at Riku. 

"No," Riku repeated. He laughed softly at Sora's indignant gasp. "You look so affronted."

"You told me to ask!" Sora groaned, struggling to argue while Riku was still stroking him off. "If you want me to talk more, you should be using positive reinforce…ment…" Riku rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sora's dick, melting away the rest of his argument. "Nnn…"

"You don't think this is positive reinforcement?" Riku caught Sora's mouth in a kiss just as Sora was opening it to retort. The kiss was possessive, lingering. Riku slid the hand that was behind Sora's back up into his hair, tilting Sora's head just the perfect angle. Riku lifted his mouth enough for Sora to breath, their noses still brushing. "How about now?"

"Wha?" Sora asked, dazed. Riku laughed softly and kissed him again, the slick press of their mouths in time with the slow pace of Riku's hand on his dick. 

Sora forgot all about arguing and melted into the attention. Everywhere he and Riku were pressed together was warm and getting warmer, heat simmering underneath Sora's skin. When Riku brushed fingertips down the back of Sora's neck, goosebumps trailed in their wake as if chasing Riku's touch. 

Eventually Riku let go of Sora's dick and moved his hand lower, between Sora's legs. He broke the kiss to ask, "Can I?"

Sora blinked, too muddled from Riku's hands and mouth to understand the question. Riku rubbed a fingertip across Sora's hole to show what he meant, the touch tentative, barely there. Heat rolled through Sora as soon as he caught on. "Yes!"

"Yeah?" Riku asked, watching Sora's face closely. He was so cute, Sora thought helplessly, Riku's cheeks and ears bright pink, his hair falling in his face, his lips puffed up from kissing. "You're sure?"

Sora was _really_ sure; the first time they'd tried it Riku had been a nervous wreck and it still turned Sora into jelly, and it sure hadn't gotten less amazing after a little bit of practice. He bent his knee up in obvious invitation, giving Riku more room. "Definitely."

"All right." Riku kissed Sora briefly, huffing laughter against Sora's mouth when Sora pulled him back for a second kiss, then a third. He pushed Sora down by the shoulders. "Gotta give me a minute, if you want this to happen." He was trying to look stern, but it melted into an eye roll when Sora stuck his tongue out. 

"Fine, fine," Sora waved Riku off, like a king waving off an underling. Riku pinched the inside of Sora's thigh as he got up, making Sora screech a laugh even as his dick twitched from the intimate touch. 

It took a minute for Riku to retrieve a towel from the bathroom and the lube from the bedside table. He dropped both next to Sora and kicked off his pajama pants and underwear; they'd learned about the messiness. "Are you going to at least roll yourself over, Your Majesty?"

"No," Sora answered, dragging his gaze appreciatively up Riku's muscled thighs, his dick hanging flushed and heavy between them, his muscled abs, his broad shoulders. By the time his eyes made it up to Riku's, Riku was biting his lip and staring at the floor, but hadn't made any move to hide himself from Sora looking. That was progress. "I want to see you. You can reach either way, right? You're taller."

"Um," Riku said, crawling back onto the bed. For a second he hovered over Sora, on his knees, uncertainly. "Maybe?"

Sora lifted his hips cooperatively for Riku to spread the towel out under him and then let Riku cautiously negotiate his position against Sora's side. Their height difference meant he didn't have to slide down too far, just far enough for Sora's arm to curl around Riku's neck, as if Riku meant to rest his cheek against Sora's shoulder. Resting his weight on his left elbow, Riku had enough reach to easily rest his right hand down along the inside of Sora's thigh. 

"I think this should work," Riku said. "Ok? I've only got one hand free like this."

"Mmhmm," Sora agreed, hitching himself more snugly in against Riku's side. Riku drew two fingers up the crease of Sora's thigh, and Sora's legs spread wider with a mind of their own. He fumbled for the lube and held it up. "Gimme your hand."

"Don't you dare lose the cap again," Riku warned. Sora had to unwind his arm from Riku's neck to negotiate unscrewing the cap. 

"You're the one who put his knee on the tube," Sora reminded. He chuckled at the squelch of lubricant oozing onto Riku's fingers; it always sounded so obscene. "Like that?"

"More," Riku said. Another wet _blorp_ and Sora laughed outright; this time Riku laughed too. "Stop making me laugh! This is supposed to be sexy!"

"It's the tube's fault, not mine," Sora retorted, still snickering. That had to be enough. Cap safely screwed back on and tube tossed aside, Sora scrunched down to kiss Riku's cheek. "The sexy part is when you…you know," Sora muttered, losing his nerve. 

Riku turned his head up, green eyes alight. Sora swore they got brighter sometimes, when they were like this, alone, wrapped up in each other. About to go. "When I put my fingers inside you."

"Riku!" Sora let his head fall back into his pillows, cheeks burning red. He felt Riku's knuckles on the inside of his thigh, nudging them wider, the brush of his slick fingertips. "Come on, already."

"Tell me if it's uncomfortable," Riku murmured. He curled in closer against Sora, urging Sora's left leg to hook over his, spreading Sora out just a little more. "Tell me if you want to slow down."

Sora would have laughed, because that wasn't a problem they'd ever had so far, but Riku was circling Sora's rim, rubbing lube into his skin, and all Sora managed was a quiet wheeze. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of it as Riku patiently started working the first finger in. 

It didn't take much patience. Sora was relaxed and turned on, and Riku slid in up to his third knuckle so fast that he snorted softly. 

"You like this a lot, huh," Riku said, not really a question. Sora didn't bother answering, absorbed in the way Riku was curling his finger gently, the slow drag of it in and out. Sora's own fingers were nice enough, but never felt as good as Riku's fingers did.

The second finger was more of a stretch, but Sora liked the mild discomfort of it, intensity more than actual hurt. Two fingers meant Riku could get a little deeper, Sora squirming down against them until Riku brushed against the really good spot. 

"Here?" Riku asked. Sora gasped a yes, chest too tight to draw a full breath. Riku curled his fingers, making Sora shudder against him and arch his back. Everything sounded louder with his eyes squeezed shut, his own moans and Riku's fast-paced breathing, the wet noise of Riku's fingers against his skin. 

"Hey," Riku said, voice low and rough. "I thought you wanted to look?"

"Y-yeah…" Sora struggled to peel his eyes open, and was rewarded with the sight of Riku leaning partly over him, eyes low-lidded, biting his lip in concentration. Sora lifted his head to follow Riku's line of sight down and…oh, _wow_. His dick was hard enough to curl back towards his stomach, precome beading at the tip, and past that, he could see the flex of Riku's wrist as he worked his fingers inside Sora. Sora's body was blocking most of the view, but catching glimpses of it was hotter somehow, sending shivers up his spine and down his arms. Overwhelmed, Sora let his head drop, groaning Riku's name. 

"I read a book," Riku said, out of the blue. Sora squinted up at him in confusion. Riku's gaze met Sora's for a second, then skittered away shyly. "It said some people can come just from this. If they're relaxed enough, and like it a lot. It's supposed to be more intense? I thought, um, you seem like it's good, so I can try if…" Riku trailed off as Sora continued staring at him. "Or if you don't, that's fine."

Sora was struggling to string more than one thought together while Riku's fingers were still stroking him inside. "You read a book about…this?"

"Y-yeah," Riku admitted. His ears were turning bright pink, which Sora found unbearably charming. "It said if I kept going, but didn't touch you, it might just happen."

"You want to try?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Ok." Truthfully, Sora felt like he wouldn't last very long if Riku did touch him, so maybe he could do it if Riku thought he could. And if he couldn't, the regular way always felt awesome anyway. "Do your worst."

"Not exactly the plan," Riku muttered, pressing a kiss to Sora's shoulder. "Try and relax into it, don't think about it too hard."

"Mm, my specialty," Sora said, making Riku laugh. He closed his eyes and hummed happily at Riku curling his fingers with renewed purpose. Riku's fingers were still in more or less the right place, but Sora got louder on purpose when Riku got it _especially_ right. Sora curled one hand in Riku's hair and twisted the other in the sheets to keep himself from reaching to get himself off like he normally would have. 

"There?" Riku asked. "Like that?" Sora moaned a distracted yes, rolling his hips down into Riku's touch.

It was _hard_ waiting. Riku teased him sometimes but never for this long. Everything felt so warm, sweat gathering along his hairline, skin prickling. He would have definitely come by now, Sora thought hazily, if anything was touching him or if he so much as twisted to rub off against Riku's side. He could feel the tension in his belly winding up tighter and tighter, a sort of delicious ache that seemed like it couldn't get any bigger but somehow still _did_ with every thrust of Riku's fingers. He couldn't stop squirming, Riku's leg slung over his thigh the only thing keeping him in place. 

Riku was murmuring encouragement, voice low and sweet, things like, "I've got you," and, "You feel so good." Sora could barely process anything Riku was saying, but it was pleasant background noise all the same, the tone of it more than the words getting under his skin until Sora was melting. He was _so close_ , right on the edge of coming without being able to _get_ there, frustrated tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, fingertips numb from clenching his fists for too long. 

It was too much, all of it — Sora yanked his hand free of the sheet to wrap it around his dick and squeezed roughly. That was all it took for him, relief almost as powerful as coming itself, the burn of it sharp in his veins as it raced out to his toes and fingertips. It lasted longer that Sora was used to and left him slumped against Riku's side in a trembling heap, ears still ringing, with no idea which way was up.

"Hey." Riku's voice sounded nice at least, as nice as the gentle touch of his hair being brushed back from his face. "Hey. You still in there?"

"Mmnnuh," Sora muttered, eyes fluttering open. Riku was leaning over him, looking almost as disheveled as Sora, hair mussed from Sora grabbing it, eyes glowing with affection. _He's so pretty_ , Sora thought helplessly, feeling fuzzy all around the edges as if he were a little bit drunk. "H'lo."

"Hi," Riku answered. A smug grin was spreading across his face, which was also an unfairly attractive look on him. "Got impatient, huh?"

"Yeah." Sora swallowed against the scratchiness of his throat, wondering how loud he'd been. "Was too hard for too long, I got frustrated." Sora shifted, stretching out the stiffness from spreading his legs for too long. He realized Riku's lube-slick hand was resting on his hip, rubbing slow circles. "It was like when you tease me too long, annoying but then sooo good."

"You seemed so close. Do you think you could really come that way?" Riku asked curiously.

Sora thought about it as he scrunched down a little so that it was easier to look at Riku's face. "Maybe, yeah. It was _almost_ right, like if you were a little deeper or just more…" Sora trailed off as he realized what he was saying. If fingers weren't enough, then even he knew what the next logical step was. 

They hadn't talked about that yet; even thinking about it for a second made Sora's stomach squirm with nervous excitement. But if _that_ had been in Riku's book too, maybe he'd bring it up soon. The idea of Riku asking made Sora shiver with a little aftershock, pressing closer to Riku's chest. 

"You're still hard," Sora said to cover his sudden shyness. He reached back to grab Riku's hand where it was still resting on his hip, and pulled it down to Riku's dick, lying heavy against Sora's thigh. Sora wrapped his hand around Riku's so they could stroke him off together. 

"It doesn't ma—aahh," Riku's protest melted into a moan, Sora grinning smugly this time. Riku's dick felt so hot against Sora's fingers where they fit in between Riku's, the lube still on Riku's fingers making everything slick and easy. Sora loved the bigness of it in his hand, loved touching Riku this way and watching him come unraveled, loved hearing Riku's breath catch when he squeezed his hand. He even kind of liked the messiness of it when Riku came, spilling over their joined hands and smudging against Sora's thigh and belly as Sora worked him through a few lazy aftershocks. He was already pretty messy, Sora figured, so a little more never hurt anything. 

That didn't stop him from uncurling his hand from around Riku's and slapping it down square in the middle of Riku's chest just to share the mess. 

"Ew," Riku complained without any conviction. He cracked one eye open to give Sora a look; Sora beamed at him and flipped his hand over to wipe off the back too. "Aw, c'mon, there's a towel—"

Sora wrapped arms around Riku's neck to pull him in for a kiss. He liked this part too, where Riku was still uncoordinated and catching his breath, his lips clumsy against Sora's, humming affectionately against Sora's mouth as he came down. 

"Mmm," Sora said when he eventually pulled back. He let his face flop into the pillow next to Riku's, pleasantly tired all over. "That was really good. I owe you one."

"One what?" Riku asked, still a little sex-stupid. "I came too."

"Not that," Sora laughed. "You doing what I asked for. Next time you can ask me for something you really like, and I'll do it."

"Oh. That's not…" Riku paused. Sora waited for him to work out what he wanted to say. "This is what I really like. Doing things for you feels really good for me too." Sora blinked at him. "It's hard to explain."

"I believe you," Sora said quickly, before Riku could backtrack. "I'm not sure I get it, but if you say so, then I believe you."

"Yeah?" Riku asked, relaxing again. 

"Sure." Sora shrugged a shoulder. "Sounds a little selfish on my end, but you know me, I've got no problem with it if you wanna do all the work…"

"Of course that's what you heard," Riku chuckled, sliding into Sora's space for a kiss. 

One kiss turned into another, and another. Sora lost track of everything except Riku's mouth against his, Riku's hand rubbing up and down his spine, the steady thud of Riku's heartbeat under his palms. Sora had one of Riku's legs caught between his own and was already starting to get hard again; it never took much with this much of Riku's skin naked against his own.

"Hmm," Riku murmured when Sora started grinding against him with more purpose. "Maybe you do owe me one." 

Sora chuckled, dropping a hand to wrap around Riku. Riku was barely hard at all, too soon, but he still felt good in Sora's hand, warm, twitching gently at Sora's exploratory squeeze. "Guess you have some catching up to do, slowpoke."

"It's not a race," Riku said, which was what he always said when he wasn't winning.

Sora gave him a sharp grin and then pushed him so that Riku rolled onto his back. Resettling his knees so that he was straddling Riku's thighs, Sora inched up until he could line his dick up with Riku's and stroke them at the same time. Riku was definitely starting to get interested now, breath catching when Sora rubbed his thumb over Riku's tip. He glanced up and Riku's gaze was fixed on Sora's hand around them both, cheeks flushing pink again. 

"It could be a race," Sora said suggestively; even as low-lidded as Riku's eyes were, Sora could still see the competitive sparkle in them. "Winner gets anything he wants. Unless you aren't…" Sora smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand tight, "…up for it."

Riku gripped Sora's hips, thumbs digging in just enough to make Sora shiver, dragging his eyes up from Sora's hands on their dicks, up to grin back at him. "You're on."


End file.
